


Something To Be Jealous Of

by WaywardGAPeach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brock isnt a nazi asshole, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGAPeach/pseuds/WaywardGAPeach
Summary: Ok i started like a one shot series that tied into my "Jealousy" piece but didn't like the vibe of it so instead here is the first time they admitted they had feelings/acted on them
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its smut dude. Pure NSFW

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Brock yelled waving his arms around. You gritted your teeth harder ignoring the fact that Jack was currently stitching your shoulder. "Saving your ass Rumlow? Yeah you can feel free to shut the fuck up at any given time and just say thank you instead" you were tired of this. You were tired of arguing with him and even more tired of acting like you hadn't developed feelings for him.

You felt when Jack snipped the thread off. "All done darling" that was the only words he'd spoken since you and Brock had made it onto the jet and it was currently circling the landing pad outside the tower. "Thanks Jack" you never broke eye contact with Brock as you pulled your torn shirt back up and slipped your jacket on. He was pissed and you weren't sure why exactly. Hell you'd been the one that ended up bloody, you were the one with a right to be yelling.

You stood and walked to the back of the jet. The moment you could put some distance between you and Brock couldn't come soon enough.

As soon as the door was opened you nearly ran off of it. Only slowing to tell Coulson that the mission went fine.

\--------

You ended up locking access to your floor. You didn't want to talk to anyone and you knew if Nat came so would Wanda.

You decided to take a quick shower so you grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. You stripped down then turned to look at Jack's handy work in the mirror. A straight line of stitches ran where the laser had caught you. You were lucky. Had it been at full power you could've gotten killed instead of not even twenty stitches closing the wound.

You climbed under the hot water ignoring the burn as it pelted your sore muscles. You either had to come to some understanding with Brock or ask for a different team. He was too infuriating and difficult. One moment he was fine, helping you through trauma then the next he was acting like you were a complete idiot.

\---------

You were restless the entire night. You knew it was because you'd had yet another argument with Brock. You checked the time and despite it only being three you pushed your blanket off your legs and decided to head down to the gym. Hell with the way things went around the tower someone was probably already up in it.

\-----------

You were at one of the many punching bags in the corner of the gym. There were a few marked for Steve and Bucky's use. They were made completely different than the ones aimed for non altered humans. You'd seen one of the cockier agents break his hand just trying to land a punch on one of the things.

You kept seeing the door closing between you and Brock. There were more agents than even he could fight off. You'd slid in at the last moment cracking the keypad and catching a laser shot. You'd saved his ass and he'd gotten you both out, shielding you from gunfire during the run for the jet.

It wasn't until you were both in relative safety and Jack was examining your back that he'd started yelling about what you'd done.

\------------

You were sitting on one of the mats when you heard someone else walk in. It didn't surprise you, no one had a normal sleep schedule.

What surprised you was when you got to your feet and was met with Brock looking back at you. "Brock?" He half smiled "Hey doll. Figured you'd be here when the elevator actually went to your floor but you weren't on it"

"Did you really just fucking hey doll me?" You were fuming yet again. How dare he treat you the way he had then pop up in the middle of the fucking night just to act like nothing was wrong. He did at least have the decency to show some form of embarrassment as he nodded "Yeah I deserve that. Can we talk?"

You motioned back towards the sparring mats "Sure" he cocked an eyebrow when he realized what you meant "You wanna spar while we talk?" You shrugged with a smirk "Well I mean unless you're saying no but then I win it by default"

"In that case lead the way" you knew he couldn't resist a challenge plus it gave you an excuse to hit him if you didn't like what he had to say.

You stood across from Brock as he started talking "I shouldn't have acted the way I did" you aimed a loose punch at his mid section knowing he'd easily block it. "No you shouldn't have. I'm an agent, same as you and Jack. If you don't want me on your team whine to Fury or Coulson don't take it out on me" you ducked his returning blow and landed a soft kick behind his right thigh.

The two of you circled each other a couple times. "Why'd you risk yourself?" The question threw you off enough he managed to sweep your legs out from under you. He offered a hand as you got to your feet but you batted it away "Because we've seen what Hydra does to people. Bucky is only now healing thanks to Princess Shuri, Wanda still has nightmares and panic attacks. Brock neither of them were triple agents spying on Hydra from the inside. I don't want to think about what would happen if they got their hands on you or Jack"

The two of you traded a few soft blows, mainly just dancing around each other. "Would you have reacted like that if it was Jack with the stitches?" He stopped moving and shook his head "Honestly? No" you dropped down while he was distracted and returned the favor of him sweeping your legs out from under you.

When his back hit the floor instead of offering him a hand up, you stood over him "Is it because I'm a woman?" He laid flat on his back and let his eyes trail up you slowly until they finally landed on your face "No. It's because you're you. I don't like it when you get hurt. I hate it when you're hurt because of me" you felt your face threaten to warm but you bit the inside of your cheek to stow it and leaned over to offer him a hand "Same reason I couldn't not risk it"

Instead of letting you help him up he tugged on your hand pulling you down on top of him. You laughed when your hands hit his chest, trying to brace yourself. "Jesus Brock. What the fuck?"

You looked up at him for a response and he was already staring at you "I've never beat around the bush on shit and I'm not about to start now. I really want to fucking kiss you. I have for a while" "Then kiss me" you said with a smile.

You were effectively straddling him even before he pulled you down flush against him. He pushed your hair back with one hand then cupped the back of your neck. When his lips first brushed against yours you let out a light sigh and shifted your hips against his.

You deepened the kiss feeling his hands move across your back holding you in place. They hesitated just below where he knew you were hurt. Your hands were resting on his shoulders holding you up from his body slightly. You rolled your hips as you kissed him and he let out a deep groan against your lips "Fuck doll"

You took the chance to slip your tongue into his mouth rolling it against his. You could feel the tension in his hips as he tried not to thrust up against you. You ground your hips down and moaned when you felt just how hard he was already. You pulled back slightly breathless and looked down the length of your bodies "Brock, do you wanna fuck me?" He licked his lips staring at your face "Yeah, I do" you leaned down to press a quick kiss against his lips "Then I suggest we go somewhere more private than the gym"

You rolled off of him and stood up. You started to walk out and heard him close behind you. When you made it out into the hallway he grabbed you by the hips and pulled you back against him "Are you being serious baby?" You glanced over your shoulder and smiled "as a heart attack. I mean if you're sure you want me"

He rolled his eyes at your words "Your room or mine?"

\------------

You stepped onto the elevator and hit the code for your floor. Brock was standing behind you letting his hands roam across your body as he kissed your neck.

"Fuck...Brock" You didn't mean to moan but he bit down on the side of your neck and nearly made your knees go out from under you. "You like that. Don't you?" He asked voice deep next to your ear. You pushed back against him smiling when he grabbed your hips "Keep doing it and you'll find out" his laugh rumbled through your back "god damn woman you're gonna be the death of me"

\------------

When the two of you stepped off the elevator you remembered to say "F.R.I.D.A.Y. restrict access to my floor"

Brock followed you across the living room. Your heart was pounding in your chest. You'd wanted this for months, you just never thought he felt the same. Wasn't like you were a blushing virgin but it was the first time you'd been with someone in a while and you'd never mixed business with pleasure before. You didn't judge those who did like Nat and Clint. It just wasn't for you or it hadn't been anyways.

When you kicked your shoes off he followed suit. "Nothing more has to happen if you don't want it to" you must have been more readable than you thought. As if he could tell what you were thinking he smiled "Just don't want to pressure you. Look, I've had a thing for you for a while. It's apparent it isn't going away anytime soon. If you want to give this a go, I'm more than happy to but if you don't that's fine too"

"So you wouldn't think less of me if I dragged you into my bedroom and had my way with you?" You asked with a grin. He shook his head "I may question your taste in men but that's about it"

You grabbed his hand and walked into your bedroom. You turned to sit down on the edge of the bed and pulled him with you. He caught your lips in a kiss that was almost too gentle after how heated things had gotten in the gym "What do you want me to do baby?" He asked against your lips and you felt a shiver go down your spine at the promises his voice held.

"Show me you want me" you answered simply. He pushed you back onto the bed being so gentle with you it made you question if he was afraid you'd break. He kept his weight off of you as he kissed you. You pulled him closer until his chest brushed against yours. He moved from your lips down to your neck kissing and biting the exposed flesh.

You moved your hips up against his moaning slightly when he pinned your arms down at your side "Calm down baby. I'm gonna make sure by the time I'm through you don't want any other man in your bed again" a very undignified noise left you as you stared up into those whiskey colored eyes "Take your time then"

His hands moved under your shirt ghosting over your skin just enough to leave a trail of goosebumps in his wake. When he started to pull it over your head he stood up so he could help you pull it off. Your sports bra was next.

Once your top half was bare he stepped back and licked his lips "god damn I thought you were beautiful fully clothed" you felt yourself blush and had to resist the urge to cover yourself. You reached for the hem of his shirt and he helped you pull it over his head. You let your hands move across his chest and he closed his eyes slightly.

He pushed you back onto the bed and reached to pull your pants down your legs. You lifted your hips to give him better access. Once you were completely bared to him he glanced back up to your face "If you want to stop at any time, just tell me ok?" You nodded unable to find words at the moment.

He climbed back onto the bed catching your lips in an almost bruising kiss then left a trail down the side of your neck then down to your chest. He held your gaze as he rolled your left nipple into his mouth just barely letting his teeth graze against it. His hand palmed your other breast causing you to move your hips up against his seeking some type of friction to soothe the throbbing between your legs.

He chuckled and slid a clothed knee between your legs to keep them apart. He switched his attention to the right nipple giving it the same treatment as the left. "Oh god..Brock" you sighed as he kissed down your stomach leaving open mouthed kisses on the skin there. "Enjoying yourself so far?" He asked with s smirk.

Before you could answer he made it down to your waist. You were trying not to move up against him but god you were so turned on you felt like the smallest touch would push you over the edge. He licked into you laughing when you bucked your hips against his face. He held your hips in place as he started moving his mouth against you kissing the same way he had your mouth, finding that one spot inside of you. "Jesus christ" you moaned tangling your fingers in his hair as he worked you closer to an orgasm.

You were pushed over the edge when he added two fingers along with his tongue curling them up inside of you. "FUCK" you yelled as you came and he greedily licked up your juices.

When your vision cleared from the haze of the orgasm he was wiping his chin and smiling up at you "You doing ok there princess?" You curled one finger so he climbed back up you kissing his way to your mouth. You let your hand slide down between you dipping below the waistline of his pants. The moment your hand brushed against him he leaned his forehead down against your neck. You started to move your hand stroking him gently "Fuck baby. That feels so fucking good"

"Gonna let me return the favor?" You asked and he looked down to watch your hand move around him "If there's a next time but sweetheart I really want to get inside of you" you leaned up to kiss him and whispered "Then take your pants off Rumlow"

He stood up long enough to push his pants off his hips. Your eyes moved to see him hard and ready against his stomach. He was thicker than any other guy you'd ever been with. "Do me a favor?" You asked and he nodded "anything" you pulled him back onto the bed before saying "Try not to hurt me"

He lined himself up with your opening then looked to you for the ok. You nodded slightly and when he pushed into you both you and him let out a groan at the feeling.

He caught your lips in a kiss while he let you adjust to his size. After a moment the stretch gave way so you tapped his hips "Move Brock" he slowly rolled his hips into yours testing and you arched your back into him "Just like that"

He sat an excruciatingly slow past dragging every thrust out to tease you. "Harder" you breathed and he kissed you again before changing his pace. He pulled out almost all the way then slammed back into you causing a scream of pleasure to be ripped from your mouth. He must have liked what he heard because his thrusts quickly turned harder pounding deep inside of you with every thrust of his hips.

"God damn baby. You're so fucking tight and wet. That pretty little pussy is squeezing me" he groaned into your ear as he fucked you. You could feel another orgasm building and he must have realised it too because his hand came between you to rub tight circles on your clit "That's it princess. Let me hear you scream"

You came with a scream of his name on your lips. Once you came down from the high slightly he pulled out and tapped your hips "Turn over for me baby" he helped you move onto your stomach grabbing a few pillows to slide under you so he could have the angle he wanted. You felt him press a feather light kiss to your stitches before he slid back into you.

The angle and friction from the bed along with how he was talking in your ear had you coming again in minutes. You gripped the sheets as he fucked you through another orgasm. "Oh fuck...Brock"

He helped you turn back over and left a heated kiss on your lips. You moved to the side and pushed him down on his back "My turn to be on top" he grinned as you straddled him slowly sliding down on his erection. You let out a low moan when you felt him hit bottom.

You put your hands on his shoulders as you started to move rolling your hips against his. "Fuck baby. You feel so damn good" his words spurred you on when you started to bounce slightly on him slamming down hard with every thrust. "Oh shit baby. Keep doing that, I'm so fucking close"

You started moving faster feeling your thighs burning as you fucked yourself closer to another orgasm hoping to bring him over that edge with you. You didn't realise how close he was until he gripped your hips hard enough to bruise meeting your thrusts half way. "Come for me" you moaned and that seemed to be what finally pushed him over that edge. He buried himself inside of you as he came. The feeling of him finally reaching that peak pushed you over the edge as well. You heard him moan as you tightened around him rocking your hips to work you both through the orgasm.

You collapsed against his chest and he laughed lightly before leaving a kiss on your bare shoulder "You ok baby?" You nodded "I'm fucking exhausted" he laughed and grabbed your hips to help you off of him.

You slowly climbed off him and fell over onto the pillows. He leaned closer to pull you into a kiss then climbed out the bed. Was he leaving after all that?

Once again it was as if he knew what you were thinking. He pointed back towards your bathroom "Gonna grab a towel, clean you up before we fall asleep"

\----------

After Brock cleaned you up he double checked your stitches to make sure all the activities hadn't bothered them. Once he was sure they were ok he laid back on your bed and pulled you onto his chest. You let your hand go out to trace the tattoo on his arm closest to you. "Sweetheart, I hope you know as far as what I want it's not just one night. I want to give this a real try if you'll have me" you looked up at him and smiled "I'd like that too but for now I need sleep" he laughed and smoothed a hand down your back before saying "Yeah I'm pretty sure I'll sleep better than I have in a really long time"

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW. The next morning or well afternoon after they confess/act on their feelings

Memories from the previous night flooded you when you started to wake up. The way Brock's lips felt on your skin, how it felt to have him deep inside of you. The aching soreness between your legs lasting evidence of that. You started to stretch but realized a weight around your waist was stopping any significant movement. You opened your eyes slowly and glanced down to see Brock's arm tucked tightly around you, holding you back to his chest.

A part of you was surprised he hadn't crept out after you fell asleep. Yeah he'd said he wanted more than one night but what if that had been due to the afterglow of sex? Hell there were days you and him argued more than got along and now here you were waking up naked in the bed with him. You had feelings for him, that much had been apparent long before last night but now? God you'd always told yourself not to mix pleasure with business yet you actually liked the feeling of waking up to him.

You tried to ease his arm off of you but the moment you moved to slide out the bed his grip tightened "Good morning baby" his voice was rougher than usual, the fog of sleep still apparent but god it made shivers go up your spine with the thought of that voice in your ear as he pounded into you. "I don't think it's still morning" you replied glancing back at him. He had one eye open and grinned at you "Either way it's always good to wake up next to a beautiful woman" you rolled your eyes then scooted up to be able to see your clock past him "Jesus Christ, tell me that time isn't right" you gasped.

Brock rolled over to look and laughed when he saw it was two. "You know it is. I didn't find you in the gym until after three" you fell back against the pillow and ran your hands over your face "Nat is gonna kill me! We were supposed to train this morning!" "Too late to worry about that.now" he chuckled brushing his lips against your neck. You moved your hands to glare at him "Easier said than done" he bought one hand up to cup the side of your face and despite yourself you smiled at the gentle touch and let him pull you into a kiss "It'll be fine baby. Romanoff has skipped out on you for Barton a time or two she'll understand" you nodded then reminded him "Weren't you supposed to have a meeting with Jack and Coulson this morning?" "Son of a bitch" he growled which pulled a laugh from you.

He shook his head from your laughter at his expense but had a smile on his face. "So I guess everyone will know?" You mused and he shrugged "I don't care. Do you?" You knew he was asking more than the question at hand. You went quiet for a moment before finally saying "If you're sure you don't care then no. I don't either" he smiled and pulled you back to him "Since we already slept through doing anything productive today"

His head dipped down to kiss along your neck and you let out a sigh that turned into a moan when he bit down gently "Oh fuck Brock" he smiled against your skin "I love hearing you say my name like that" he started to kiss down across your chest relishing in the light sounds he was already pulling from your lips. When his mouth closed around your right breast your back arched off the bed. "Brock" you could feel the ache between your legs start to give way to arousal once more.

He pulled away from your right breast then moved to give the other the same treatment. He let his hands wonder lower. When he slid one finger inside of you a sigh of pleasure escaped your lips, when he added a second you moaned his name "Brock, oh fuck yes" he continued kissing his way down your stomach while he fucked into you with his fingers curling them both up to brush against that spot inside of you.

He glanced up the length of your body and winked at you before licking into you. His hands gripped your thighs stopping you from moving away from him as he rolled his tongue inside of you brushing it over the spot that craved his touch. When he barely brushed that sensitive bud of nerves with his teeth you felt that building wave crash over you as the orgasm ripped through your body.

Once your head cleared enough you could focus you grabbed his shoulders "C'mere" he obliged letting you pull him back up the length of your body. You pulled him down into a messy kiss tasting yourself on his lips "You're gonna have me too sore to do anything" you admitted and he froze, eyes flicking across your body "Fuck baby. Did I hurt you last night?" You smiled at his concern then shook your head "Not like that. I just hadn't been with anyone in a while"

The worry in his eyes at the thought of hurting you was quickly replaced by that smugness you'd seen of him in the field after successful missions but never dreamt of having it focused on you in a situation like this "Oh. Well you know we don't have to do anything now right?" You brushed your hand against his erection, smiling when he subconsciously licked his lips at your light touch "What if I want to?" "Oh then that's a different story entirely" he replied catching your lips in an almost bruising kiss.

He lined himself up with you then looked up into your eyes for permission. You nodded so he slowly pushed into you pulling a moan from you both. "I'll be easy darling" he promised with a kiss before starting to roll his hips against yours. "Oh god" you moaned gripping his shoulders tightly as you felt another orgasm already starting to build. 

"Are you close again already?" He asked in amazement, watching your face as he thrust deeper hitting a spot that made your eyes roll back "Oh yeah you are, gonna squeeze me tight with that pretty little pussy" his fingers came down on your clit rubbing tight circles and that was all it took to push you over that edge. He fucked you through your orgasm, his thrusts getting sloppier and you knew he was getting close but holding back so he wouldn't hurt you "Harder Brock" you moaned and he dropped his head down to your chest, snapping his hips against yours.

His thrusts faltered as he came burying himself deep inside of you with a moan of your name on his lips. He gently kissed you as he pulled out then laid back down next to you. "We need to shower" at your words he chuckled lightly "Yeah we really do" before either of you could move F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke your name so you said "Yes F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"Natasha and Wanda are trying to access your floor should I allow them up" Brock started laughing so you rolled his head over against your neck to muffle the noise then said "No! Tell them I'll meet them on Wanda's floor in forty five minutes please" "Will do" the A.I. replied.

Brock moved to look up at you and smirked "What's wrong sweetheart? Don't want them to see I'm in your bed?" You felt a blush try to warm your face which was ridiculous in comparison before you explained "Considering yesterday me and you weren't anything and today we have fucked so much you have to get in the shower with me to make sure my legs are going to work right?" The humor in his eyes was replaced by a more serious look "Yeah I didn't really do this right so um you wanna get some dinner tonight? Maybe a movie?"

You started laughing then. You couldn't help it. "Brock Rumlow are you asking me out?" He shrugged "Trying to if you'll stop laughing at me" you leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips "I'd love to"


End file.
